


you had me at hello

by qrandkinq



Series: Right Where You Want Me To Be [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Diners, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, tags will update as I post more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: It’s too early to be out on the road at 6:30 in the morning, but Issei’s stomach feels like it could cave in at any second.





	

**Author's Note:**

> god damn it. i said i would never post fics w chapters and HERE I GO ANYWAY. 
> 
> what the hell.
> 
> hope you like it =w=
> 
> edit: i edited some bits and stuff  
> edit 2: changed the sucky title to something... a little better. I suppose.

It’s too early to be out on the road at 6:30 in the morning, but Issei’s stomach feels like it could cave in at any second.

The sun’s just started to rise, and the people on the road must’ve just risen too, judging by how many idiots he’s managed to run into on the first quarter mile of the highway.

He should be in bed right now. He already stayed up all night cramming as many calculus and history notes as he can before not one, but _two_ exams, both of which are in two hours from now.

But he can’t think on an empty stomach. He hasn’t eaten in four hours, and food just goes right through him and he gets hungry so quickly.

He should also start making his own meals at home, instead of desperately searching for a McDonald’s just to get probably two greasy sandwiches and a disgusting cup of coffee, both of which he really loves.

Issei finally spots a McDonald’s further down the road, but he can already see a long line of cars being pushed out onto the road, creating problematic traffic. Mostly likely because people can’t simply fucking decide on what they want to get.

He knows it’s ass o’clock in the morning, but he’s secretly very salty about people that seem to forget their stupid brains at home.

He sighs. He’s so tired.

His stomach is screaming inside of him, and he pats his abdomen, mumbling an apology. It growls back at him.

“Current mood right now,” Issei mutters, “my stomach.”

He decides to continue further down the road, and he spots an exit on the left leading to another freeway. Sitting right next to it is a small old diner. It looks like it’d fall apart if a speck of dirt just landed on it.

Issei laughs. Oh god, he’s already getting delirious. He _needs_ to eat now.

He thinks about going inside to get a proper breakfast, and his stomach agrees. But diners take so _long_. He could always go down the exit and find another McDonald’s, right? Right?

Actually, no, fuck that. He’s desperate. He’ll suck up the long waiting period and get some damn food.

He pulls into the parking lot, and as he opens his car door, he realizes something when he sticks one of his long legs out.

“Oh, shit,” Issei curses as he looks at his clothes, planting his foot on the old pavement.

He’s totally not dressed to go into a diner, filled with people. He’s wearing an old pair of sweatpants, a giant blue hoodie and sandals. This kind of outfit is meant for a fast food drive-thru.

No way in hell is he going back to his apartment to change. It’s too damn early for that. Nobody has time for that.

He opens the door to the diner, and he hears a small chime from a bell that’s attached to the door post.

Cute, he thinks.

The inside looks just as old as the outside; the tiles are chipped and faded, the wallpaper is peeling and the fake red leather seats are cracked and stained.

Issei screws up his nose in slight disgust. He could always go out and try that exit.

As he’s about to turn and exit the diner, he hears a voice calling his name.

“Matsukawa?”

Issei spins around and sees a waiter with familiar-looking spiky hair and tanned skin, wearing a flour-covered red apron and wiping a black mug.

“Iwaizumi?” Issei replies dumbly.

It’s Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime. Issei’s heart starts to pound.

It’s his old friend from high school. It’s the guy he had a huge thing for back then. He still does.

He works here, in this _garbage dump_ of all places?

“Uh, hey,” Hajime says, and then he sighs at his own stupid greeting. Issei stifles a laugh. Definitely not one he should use to greet a friend after not seeing them for three years.

“’Uh, hey’?” Issei frowns, feigning hurt. “Nice to see you too, I guess.”

“Shut up,” Hajime grumbles, but there’s no bite to it.

Issei laughs. Still the same old Hajime he’d fallen in love with in high school. He’d missed him.

“Um,” Issei says, and he mentally curses himself because _come the fuck on, Matsukawa_. _Couldn’t_ you _think of something better to start with?_

“You work here?”

_Punch yourself. Do it right now._

“No,” Hajime replies, placing the mug he was just cleaning on the counter. “I live here, actually. I sleep in one of the booths and the kitchen is actually my closet.”

Issei doesn’t cover his laughter at the saltiness. “Well, to be honest this doesn’t seem like an ideal place to live.”

Hajime glares at him. “Are you gonna sit down or do I need to give you a red carpet?”

“Ooh, sassy as always, Iwaizumi-san.”

He bursts out laughing when packets of sugar start flying towards him. They miss and hit a booth instead.

“Sit down or get out, idiot,” Hajime says. He’s smiling, though.

“Alright, alright,” Issei says, lifting his hands in surrender.

He sits by the counter on a rusty stool with even more cracked leather. It squeaks underneath him, and he won’t even try spinning on it in case it decided to screw him over and collapse. That’s definitely not the best way to impress your high school crush.

“Are you still in college?” Issei suddenly asks.

“Uh, I am, yeah,” Hajime replies, turning on the coffee pot placed by the kitchen door. “I work here to pay for tuition. I’ve been doing it for three years straight because everyone at my college is a fucking thief.”

Issei hums in agreement. He’s definitely right about that. 

“What about you?” Hajime asks, turning back around. He crosses his arms and leans against the counter. “You look like you just crawled out from under a bridge.”

Issei smirks and leans his chin against his palm. “I’m still in college. I’m doing my assignments like a good boy and making my parents proud.”

“Damn,” Hajime sighs, dropping his arms. “I guess I owe Oikawa and Makki 4,000 yen.”

Issei tilts his head in confusion and raises an eyebrow.

“We all jokingly made a bet on who would get kicked out of college first. It got serious after a while and we’d all bet it was gonna be you.”

“Assholes,” Issei grumbles.

Hajime genuinely laughs, and it’s a wonderful sound.

His heart can’t take it. He really missed him.

“Anyway, you’re the first customer I’ve had this early in a while,” Hajime says, pulling out a pen and a small notepad from the pocket of his apron. “Do you want anything?”

“Do you really need those if I’m the only one here?” Issei asks with a huge smirk.

“Shut the hell up and answer the question.”

“Which one do you want me to do? I’m at a loss here, Iwaizumi-san.”

“I’m gonna fucking poison your food.”

Issei cackles.

He bounces his leg up and down as he looks at a menu placed on a stand in front of him. Nothing really seems like it’s enough to settle the growling in his stomach.

He bites his lip and finally says, “Just coffee.”

Hajime clicks his tongue.

“What?” Issei asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re gonna mess up your stomach if you only drink coffee,” Hajime comments, but he takes the black mug towards the coffee maker regardless.

“Okay, mom,” Issei says, pouting. Then he smirks when Hajime turns his head to glare at him.

He sighs. “I guess I’ll have… scrambled eggs with pancakes and bacon.”

Hajime shakes his head at that. “You’re such a pig.”

“Give me a break, Iwaizumi-san,” Issei whines mockingly. “I haven’t eaten in like, four hours. Exams are gonna starve me.”

“Oh no, you poor boy,” Hajime drawls. “Don’t worry, mama will cook you something real good, okay? Just play with the salt until I come back. Don’t get into trouble.” Hajime rolls his eyes as he swings open the door to the kitchen.

Issei snorts.

He sits there patiently for a few minutes, and he can already smell eggs and bacon wafting from the kitchen. Then he realizes something.

“You can cook?” Issei asks dumbly.

“Yeah,” Hajime shouts from the kitchen.

"Huh," he replies. "How are you able to do this _every day_?"

“I’m the only one that’s here this early on weekdays since I have classes in the morning every day. Then I come back around lunch and work, and then I go to my afternoon classes and straight home afterwards. I have enough time to do homework and get some sleep. Sometimes I find time to sulk.”

Issei hums to show that he was listening and not feeling terrible about how much free time he has in college. “Sounds really tough.”

He waits a few more minutes until Hajime comes back out with a hot plate filled with food. Issei’s already started to drool.

“Thanks for your sympathy. Here, now eat.”

“You can make really good coffee _and_ breakfast? You’d make the perfect housewife, Iwaizumi-kun,” Issei jokes.

Hajime slides the plate in front of him and clicks his tongue. “Shut up and eat your fucking pancakes.”

Issei actually thanks Hajime for the food and starts digging in. He closes his eyes in content and groans after the first few bites.

This is so much better than McDonald’s.

He watches Hajime’s face and ears flush at the sound he made and turns around to pretend he’s occupied with whatever’s in front of him.

“Aw, that's so cute.”

He laughs as Hajime threatens to pour the rest of his coffee all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> haha someone stop me already
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
